Declive
by Sahrien
Summary: Oneshot. Madara ya no está, no le queda nada. Sólo sufre en silencio y espera, espera y espera mientras la enfermedad se apodera de su cuerpo y su odio aumenta.
Tenue se ve el horizonte cuando ajena a vuestros brazos me hallo. Como una débil nebulosa posándose en lo lejano de aquella pútrida extensión de tierra árida y, en allende las montañas arcillosas, hediondas aguas estancadas, guardando los restos de miles de vidas consumidas por el tiempo y la codicia humana; perdiéndose entre las picudas colinas bañadas en ceniza.

Aguardo en mi pequeña jaula de oro, en un recóndito lugar alejado de la mano de Dios y, tras tantísimo, me sigo preguntando cuándo demonios volveréis vos a nuestro afable cobijo, cómplice de nuestros desvelos, para volver a inundar mis labios con vuestros besos, arrancando súbitamente la cruel soledad que me corrompe, como la muerte lacerante que se alza en sigilo tras mi espalda, susurrando despiadadas palabras de amor y destino.

¿Cuándo, amor mío?¿Cuándo abandonaréis vuestro ligero descanso, mi señor?¿Cuándo acometeréis la ligera apertura de párpados en son de mis deseos?

Aún creo recordar el suave rumor de vuestros pasos en la madrugada. Extraño que las mañanas huelan a café y que la casa se ahogue en melodías románticas del viejo piano.

Recuerdo y recuerdo mientras mi andrógina delgadez se torna más y más enfermiza. Mientras vos os vais descomponiendo en cuerpo y alma en ese pasto acuoso por vuestra osadía de desampararme. Más y más.

¡Oh, mi señor, mi vida! Contadme, decidme que ser malvado fue el que se decidió a alejaros de mí, por qué causas me arrebata lo más preciado. Explicadme por qué sois vos y no él el que infla sus pulmones con álgidas aguas y flota inerte entre tanta inmundicia. ¡Cuán ruin y miserable a de ser!

La pérdida me desanima, mis nervudas piernas se erigen débiles y me encaminan a la salida del claro, al principio del horror. Miro al horizonte y sigo sin poder contemplar la laguna epicéntrica entre tanta oscuridad. Busco entre las sombras del espeso bosque mis agallas, pero sólo descubro mi cobardía. Quisiera, realmente quisiera ser capaz de ir más allá, atravesar el pequeño bosque lleno de alimañas hasta, en el fin de éste, bordear las colinas terrosas, enzarzarme entre la ceniza y las espinosas plantas secas y zambullirme en las aguas verdosas y hedientas del otro lado de dichos lúgubres lares.

Pero no, nunca alimenté mi coraje y ahora sólo me queda atragantarme con mi propio llanto y recordar, porque, al fin y al cabo, recuerdos son lo único que me queda de vos.

Yo os sigo evocando. Ese día de antaño en el que empuñasteis vuestra espada protegido con vuestra coraza y en el que con la firmeza y el valor de aquel que no le teme a la muerte emprendisteis camino, avanzando a través de la densidad del arbolado, se repite en mi mente tortuosamente, incesante. Vuestros ojos azabache bañados en cólera y sed de venganza, negando silenciosamente mi petición, parecían ver a través de mí, ignorando mi existencia. Y sin despedida alguna, marchasteis obcecado en dar muerte a vuestro rival, con vuestra larga cabellera negra rozando la espalda.

Ojalá pudieseis decírmelo, ¿fue él o fue cualquier otro shinobi que a causa del caos y la confusión de aquella primera gran guerra, nunca antes vista, fue capaz de romper vuestra impenetrable defensa? No existía shinobi alguno apto para medirse con vos, a excepción de aquel maldito...

Nunca olvidaré su nombre. Suena con fuerza en los recobecos de mi cráneo cuando la irá es insoportable y el ansia de destruir me seduce tanto como para, pese a mi debilidad física, arrasar con cuanto se halle a mi paso.

Hashirama...

Otro sucio Senju...

Me esforce tanto por manteros a mi lado. ¿De qué sirven las agallas y la fortaleza cuando lo único que hicieron fue destruirte? Al igual que a tu querido hermano menor... Te necesito, Madara.

Hace mucho acabó la guerra, ¿por qué no volvéis? ¿¡Por qué tardais tanto!?

Esta vez no sé si podré esperaros tanto como cuando éramos apenas unos críos y tardabas meses en volver de esas odiosas misiones en busca de acabar con el enemigo, pues la enfermedad en mi cuerpo se marca cada vez más en las endiduras de mi piel firmemente ajustada a mis huesos deteriorados.

Quizá debería buscar otro camino, eso es lo que pienso cuando siento que mi insano amor desaparece durante unos minutos.

O quizá debería seguir esperando.

Parece buena idea.

Extinguirme como la punta de un cigarrillo en la suela de unas viejas zapatillas, absorbida por el tiempo y la gula de un hombre que quiso tomarlo todo, captando el poco humo que queda en mí, exhalándolo yo como la alegoría de una obsesión y una pérdida.

Espero que os haya gustado, me encanta escribir prosa poética. :)


End file.
